In The End
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Everything is ending, where will you be? BatmanFlash BruceWayneWallyWest slash


Disclaimer: (checks under bed) not there (checks in closet, avalanche of boxes falls out) uuuuhhh...not there, so it seems i don't own.

* * *

"Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"…never mind." Bruce glanced up from where he had been staring intently at the fire as though it could save them all if he only concentrated long enough. Wally was sitting on the couch next to him, arms curled around his legs, pulling them as close to his chest as possible and suddenly he wasn't close enough.

"Tell me." The older man urged, pulling the red head closer, arms wrapped tightly around one another and still it wasn't close enough.

"Are you…scared?" He wasn't scared, he was terrified. Numb with the knowledge that everything was about to be destroyed and there was absolutely nothing they could do.

"Yes. You?" Wally shot him a crooked grin, before pressing himself further against the older man. He knew it wouldn't make any difference, but he still wished they had a little longer. "Alfred is with his family."

"Yeah, I saw him when he was leaving. Told him I'd see him later…" Something that sounded like a choked sob barely escaped the speedster's lips, before being bottled up again. "Bart's off with the titans…where's Dick?"

"He's with Roy. He said it was where he needed to be." Bruce's hand traced patterns up and down Wally's back, offering comfort in the touch, for both of them.

"…It feels so surreal." He didn't know what to say to this, because he felt the same way, but that wouldn't help either of them. "I should be out there stopping this, we're the heroes! Why haven't we saved the world?"

Tears were streaming down Wally's face, landing on Bruce's shirt, dampening the material, but in the long run it was only fair, because Bruce's tears were falling silently into red hair.

"We tried everything." An empty reassurance was all he had to offer and it really wasn't enough, because there was always more, always another option. "The transport leaves tomorrow."

He felt Wally nod his head against his chest, hands tightening around his waist. His eyes wandered around the room, never falling on a single object, a single memory for too long. So much here, and it would all be gone soon.

"What if they got the number wrong, or miscalculated or something?" Bruce flipped them over so Wally was lying underneath him, on the couch.

"They didn't." He had checked the numbers over and over until he had them committed to memory, they were likely to remain there for the rest of his life, no matter how long, or short that may be.

"But there are so many people…billions of people will _die._" He wished he could offer more comfort to his lover, but there was nothing he could do. "It's so unfair!"

Bruce leaned down, kissing the tears away, lips trailing to Wally's, in a slow kiss, before deepening it and trying to show just how he felt about the other man through it.

"Life is never fair." He murmured, knowing just how the other man felt. It wasn't fair. All those people would die, while they lived. He hadn't been able to talk Alfred into being evacuated; the other man had insisted that he would spend his remaining time with his family, but he was Bruce's family too.

"I feel like we're giving up on them and it's like I should give my place up on the transport to someone else, but I _don't want to die_!" Wally pulled him close in a suffocating hug, but he returned the grip, just as tightly, afraid that if he let go, then they wouldn't make it.

"That's what makes you who you are." He placed a kiss on Wally's neck, inhaling the familiar scent. "It's why I love you."

"I love you so much." The confession was choked out against his shoulder, the tears of frustration and fear and _helplessness_ rolling down his own cheeks. "Do you think they'll feel anything?"

"It'll be like going to sleep." He hoped Wally couldn't tell he was lying, this was the best he could do to reassure the other man, but he didn't even know the answer.

"…Why isn't there more we can do? Why can't we save the world this time!?" It seemed that there were a lot of questions that he didn't have the answer to lately, when it counted the most.

"I don't know." There was nothing they could do. Absolutely nothing and all he wanted to do was move, work out this restlessness that was bubbling through him, save the world one last time, make all their hard work count. But what he needed right now was to hold Wally and convince himself that when they got on the transport with the other people to be save, that there was really nothing else he could have done. "I really don't know."


End file.
